1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to imaging modules, particularly imaging modules for imaging and data collection devices.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
With respect to imaging modules and the light sources they employ, there have been difficulties associated with optimal placement of the light sources with respect to their optics. Problems in this regard have been ascertained as to illumination and aiming light sources and optics.